Astrology
by Nami Sawada
Summary: what if there were other cursed, except they were cursed by the signs in astrology. If you wanna find out read this story. This story is complete:
1. The Big News

**Chapter 1: The Big News**

"Bye, Nikki" Terra called to her twin sister who was boarding a plane to Japan. Nikki waved to her sister then boarded the plane.

**1week later**

"Terra, I have a surprise for you!" Delbe called. "Really, what?" Terra asked. "Well, as long as you don't complain about Angel joining you, you, Angel, Elsie, Stephanie, and Bita will finish the school year in Japan with Nikki," Delbe (Terra's Uncle) said. "Really!" Terra yelled. "Quite, Terra," Delbe said. "Oh sorry, let me geuss you told me last?" terra asked. "Well, yeah they were here so I told them," Delbe said. "Oh well, When do we leave?" Terra asked. "Tomorrow morning," Delbe said. "Awesome, I'm gonna go pack then I'm gonna sleep!" Terra said excitedly. " How long is it going to take you to pack?" Delbe asked giving Terra a strange look. "Probably about two hours" Terra relyed after thinking a little. "Then you going to bed, Its only 4:00," Delbe said as Terra nodded, "So wait you're going to bed at 6:00?" "heh, well sleeping will make the time fly and plus I want to have a lot of sleep," Terra said. "Wow, good idea but then you won't get to spend time with Stephanie, Elsie, and Bita," Delbe said slyly. "Wait a sec., they're spending the night?" Terra yelled. "yes they are," Delbe said, "Oh and Terra Don't yell," "You suck," Terra said, "Now I can't sleep," Oh, well they'll be here by the time you're done packing," Delbe said, "So go, go, go." I'm a step ahead of you," Terra said walking up the stairs. While packing Terra was thinking about how great it was going to be to get away from a curtain family member. That family member would be the head of the family, Erica. Ever sice Terra was, well potty trained, she had to go to visit Erica every weekend. At Erica's home she would be 'punished'.

**Flashback**

"Come here Terra," Erica said to a five year old Terra. "Yes, Erica," Terra walked forward. Erica slapped Terra across the face. "Is that my punishment this week?" Terra asked softly. : of course not, you know there's more," Erica said voice raising and finally at her loudest she slapped Terra again. "I know, I know," Terra said Tears in her eyes.

**End Flashback**

Terra wiped a tear from her eye. All the memories still made her cry a little. She was getting used to it though. She wouldn't have to dell with it anymore or at least not until nest year. Terra then decided to stop thinking about Erica. Terra finished packing just as the doorbell rang. Terra ran downstairs to find that Angel, her 3rd cousin, had already answered the door. Now, Terra and Angel hated each other. Every person like them in their family did. "I was gonna answer the door you damn bull!" Terra yelled. " Well, you stupid cheetah, I got here first," Angel said calmly. "I dare you to say that again!" Terra yelled even louder. "stu – pid chee – tah," Angel said slowly. "That's it you're goin' down!" Terra yelled, then she tried to kick Angel in the head but angel cought her leg and sent her flying through the front door. "Why couldn't you two have taken that fight outside instead of breaking sown my door?" Delbe sighed. "sorry Delbe but she went after me," Angel explained. "Well , now that you've stopped fighting, we can all go have some fun," Stephanie said walking over and helping Terra up. "Thanks but I don't need your help," Terra said stubbornly. "oh, well I helped you anyway," Stephanie said," let's go have some fun." Terra gave Stephanie a strange look. "Not like that," Stephanie said after realizing that Terra was acting like Delbe. They both laughed and walked over to the others. "H-hi Terra how are you?" Bita asked politly. "Good, I guess, and you?" Tarra replied. "Good," Bita replied. "Hi, Elsie," Terra said. "Hi, we need to have a fight later," Elsie emotionlessly replied. "Maybe if I feel like it," Terra answered. "Well let's go," Stephanie said, "I wanna play twister." Everyone went to the living room. There they played twister, skipo, and Uno attack. They also watched some scary movies. They finally want to sleep at midnight.

**6:00 A.M.**

"Hey guys wake up you only have a half an hour to get ready," Delbe woke up the five teens. "What, what time does the plane leave?" Terra asked sleepily. "Oh well about 7:00," Delbe replied. "What, you sould have woke us earlier," Angel said getting up. Everyone got up and gor ready quickly. The doorbell rang at 6:40. Delbe answered it. "Oh hello, Chris," Delbe said. "Hello Delbert," Chris replied using Delbe's real name, "Are the girls ready?" "Yes we are," Stephanie said as they all walked out the door with their bags. "O.K., Put your bags in my van. Everyone put their bags in and went into the van as well. They all went to the airport including Delbe. Before They boarded the plane they all yelled, "Goodbye!" to Delbe and Chris who just waved. In about six hours they would arrive in Japan where they would get a little supprise.


	2. Meeting New People

**Chapter 2: Meeting New People**

"Finally, we're here!" Terra walked off the plane. "I know, six hours in a plane sucks," Stephanie said. They all walked out of the airport. Then they caught a cab to where Nikki was supposed to be staying. Once they arrived at the house Terra knocked. A man carrying a suitcase came to the door. "Hello, may I help you," The man asked after a moment of silence. "Oh, yea is Nikki here?" Elsie asked. "Oh, we ended up not being able to take her. We have a family emergency," The man answered. "WHAT!" Terra yelled, "is she at school right now?" "Yes," the man said. "O.K. Thanks," Stephanie said as they all ran back to the cab. They arrived at the school just as school was getting out. As they walked to the front Terra was complaining none stop. "Would you shut up you stupid cheetah," Angel said. "I'm not in the mood you damn bull," Terra went to punch Angel but Angel caught her fist and kicked Terra which sent her flying. Terra looked up from where she landed. "Terra?" Nikki asked, "What are you doing here?" "Oh, well Delbe sent us here to finish the school year with you," Terra explained, "Wait, What about you, Where the hell are you staying?" "Oh, well, I'm staying Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru," Nikki pointed at the two boys and the girl who were standing next to her. "Oh, well good," Terra said, As least you aren't staying in a tent. I mean I know how much you love camping but that would've been a little drastic," "Heh, yea it would have," Nikki said thinking about how she came to stay with the Sohma's.

**Flashback**

Nikki arrived home, or at least her home for now. "I'm home, Ma'am" Nikki called. "Oh good," A woman said coming in the room, "I'm so sorry but we won't be able to let you stay here. There is a family emergency and we should be leaving in a couple of days." "Oh," Nikki sighed, she didn't want to go home, "Well, that's okay, don't worry about it…I'll find somewhere else to stay." Although if she didn't Nikki planed on living in a tent. She thought if she could just get a job it would be perfect. "I'll get my things and leave as soon as possible," Nikki said. "Oh well you don't have to leave today," the woman said. "I don't want to burden you," Nikki said, "don't worry I'll be fine." Nikki gathered her things and left the house. On the way to find a store that sold tents she saw the boy she had met at school, Yuki. She hid here bags in the bushes and walked up to him. "Hi, Yuki," She said. "Oh, Hello Miss Taskiko," Yuki replied. "I was wondering Yuki," Nikki said, "do you know where I could buy a tent?" "Yes," Yuki said, "But why do you want a tent, it's to cold to camp." "Oh well, um, you see I just though I'd get it now cuz, um you see I love camping and…um, I'm going to go the first warm day," Nikki stuttered. "Do you have a place to stay?" Yuki asked. "Well, uh, no," Nikki sighed. "Well you are welcome to stay with Kyo, Tohru, and I," Yuki said, "Oh and of course our cousin, Shigure." "Really!" Nikki exclaimed. "Of course," Yuki said. Nikki walked over to the bushes and got her bags. Yuki gave her a strange look but motioned for her to follow.

**End Flashback**

"Is their house big," Elsie asked snaping Nikki back to reality. "uh, somewhat, why?" Nikki asked. "Well, because we were gonna stay with…you," Terra said. "Well we definently don't have enough room," Kyo said rudely. "No," Yuki said, "There is enough room, we can share rooms." "Yeah," Tohru said, "One of you can stay in my room, or even two if needed." Well, we'll have to okay it with Shigure though," Yuki said. "Oh yeah," Nikki said. "well if it is o.k. two of you guys can stay in my room." "Wait why would we let them stay with us," Kyo complained loudly. "Because they need a place to stay," Yuki said. "Whatever," Kyo mumbled. "Jeez, Kyo is just like you: Angel said looking at Terra. "Well you act like Yuki," Terra said. "Guys lets just go," Nikki said. Everyone started walking to Shigure's house. While they were talking Nikki noticed a somewhat large bruise on Terra's arm. "Hey, Terra where did you get that bruise?" Nikki asked. "Erica," Angel said. "Shut up you damn bull!" Terra yelled," I did not!" "Then why did it suddenly appear when you cam e back from Erica's," "Jeez, you are such a b---" Terra got cut of by Nikki yelling, "You're still going to Erica's! You told me you weren't going to go there anymore!" "I know but now I really won't be going anymore," Terra said, "So, Please just forget about it, o.k.?" "O.k., I won't say a word about it anymore," Nikki sighed. "Good," Terra said, The rest of the walk was pretty silent except a few argument between Terra and Angel and Kyo and Yuki. They finally arrived. Shigure welcomed them at the door. "Welcome home," he sang, "Oh who are you're friends. "oh, well this is my twin sister, Terra, and my cousins, Elsie, Stephanie, Angel, and Bita," Nikki pointed to each one as she said their names, "I was wondering if it would be o.k. if they stayed here," Of course," Shigure said with an awkward smile. "Oh thank you shigure," Nikki smiled. "Well where will we all stay?" Angel asked. "Well we can think of that after dinner," Shigure said, "Who is making dinne tonight?" "I am," Nikki said. "Great," Shigure said, "then for now you give can put your bags in the living room," "O.k.," They all went to put their bags down and then they all decided to play a game until dinner was ready. Finally dinner was ready. They all ate and after dinner they would have a little bit of a shock.


	3. What's going on

**Chapter 3: What's goin' on?**

"Ah, Nikki, that was great," Shigure praised Nikki's cooking. "Thank you Shigure," Nikki said. Nikki and Tohru did the dishes then everyone went into the living room. "Now how about we talk about where we're all going to stay," Terra said. "O.K.," Shigure said, "One of you could stay in my room." "Absolutely not!" Yuki and Kyo exclaimed in unison. "O.K., O.K.," Shigure said, "Two of you can stay in Nikki's room and one of you in Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki's rooms." "There is no way one of them is staying in my room," Kyo yelled. "Where do you expect them to stay then?" Yuki asked, "There isn't enough room in Tohru's room or my room for two of them." "Fine," Kyo said and walked up into his room to clean it up a bit. "Who will stay in whose room?" Nikki asked. "Well who wants to stay in a room with a boy?" Elsie asked. "I will," Angel said. "I don't want to," Stephanie said, "I have to be loyal to my beloved Robby." "O.K., well I don't want to," Elsie said. "Um, I would be too uncomfortable," Bita said. Terra was kind of spacing out so they decided Terra would stay with one of the boys. "O.K., So Terra and Angel will stay with one of the boys," Stephanie said. "What?" Terra yelled, "I never said I'd do that!" "Oh well," Elsie said. "You have to now," Angel said. "What ever," Terra said. "Well, I will stay in Yuki's room, "Angel said. "O.K., I guess I have to stay with Kyo," Terra said, "I'm going to bring my things up to his room," "Alright," Shigure said. Terra grabbed her bags. And just as she started walking out the door of the living room, Kyo walked in the room. They bumped into each other, or in other words, they accidentally hugged. Everybody jumped to their feet, but to everyone's amazement, nothing happened. "Uh, sorry, Kyo," Terra said trying to figure out why she didn't transform. "Oh, uh, yea, me too," Kyo said trying to figure out why he didn't change. Terra walked up stairs, put her things away and came back down. Once Terra came back down everybody was over the shock. "Oh, Kyo, I'm staying in your room," Terra said while sitting down. "Oh," Kyo said deciding not to complain. Nikki walked up to Terra. "Why didn't you transform?" Nikki whispered in Terra's ear. "Um, I don't know," Terra whispered back, "Do you think maybe they're cursed as well?" "What are you two whispering about?" Shigure asked slyly. "Oh, uh, nothing," Terra and Nikki said in Unison. 'Ding Dong' the door bell rang. "Oh, I'll get it," Tohru said. "Oh no, Miss Honda, allow me," Yuki said. They both got up and in the process, they ran into each other. POOF! There was smoke and then a rat could be seen as well as Yuki's clothes. "No way!" Stephanie exclaimed, "You're cursed!" "I guess we have no choice," Shigure said, "Yuki would you tell them? "Sure, I'm a rat, Shigure is a dog and Kyo is a cat," Yuki said, "We are all cursed by the Chinese zodiac." "So there are more in your family that are cursed," Stephanie said. "Well, yes," Shigure said. "O.K.," Terra said realizing why she didn't transform, "I'll go get the door." Terra answered the door, it was a boy a year older than her who hated her and wanted her dead. She knew this boy, it was Jay. "What the hell are you doing here, asshole?" Terra yelled. "I'm here to get rid of you once and fo---"Jay had walked forward and tripped. He landed on top of Terra. POOF! For the second time that night smoke was seen but this time a cheetah was seen with Terra's clothes. "I know you're afraid of me when I'm in this form," the cheetah growled. "Y-you're right," jay said and ran off. "Well now it's our turn," Angel said, "We're cursed too." "I think we noticed," Kyo said rudely. "Oh shut up," Terra yelled at Kyo. "Well we are all cursed by the astrological signs," "Well are all of you cursed," Yuki asked as he poofed back to normal. Everyone turned away. Yuki got dressed. "It's O.K., I'm dressed," Yuki said as Terra poofed back. Everyone once again turned away. Terra got dressed. "It's O.K.," Terra said. "Anyway about what you were saying," Angel said, "We are all cursed except Nikki." "Oh," Yuki said. "Oh well we should probably tell Erica," Stephanie said. "We should tell Akito," Shigure said, "I'll meet with him tomorrow." "I'll meet with him tomorrow." "I'll call Erica in the morning," Stephanie said, "We should get back to figuring out where everyone is going to sleep," "O.K." Elsie said, "Ill sleep in Tohru's room." "O.K., so I guess Bita and I will be sleeping in Nikki's room," Stephanie said. "O.K.," Tohru said, "I'll go get some blankets and pillows." I'll help you," Nikki said. Tohru and Nikki got Pillows and blankets for the 5 girls. After that everyone got settled in their rooms and went to sleep.

Note: From now on I'm going to tell you what sign everyone is cursed by and their animal in the Taskiko family:

Terra- Keetas(I made that up)- Cheetah  
Angel- ?  
Bita- ?  
Elsie- ?  
Stephanie- ?  
Robby- ?  
Erica- Head of family(like Akito)


	4. More Cursed?

Author Note: Okay so I haven't updated this story in like forever so sorry about that but here is the fourth chapter.

Shigure got up early and went to visit Akito.

"Akito,"Shigure said as he walked in and kneeled.

"yes?" Akito questioned.

"Six girls have found out about our secret," Ahigure continued, "And their family is cursed by the signs of Astrology."

I see so there are others like us," Akito said, "Are all six of these girls cursed?'

"NO, just five of them are," Shigure said.

"I would like to meet those five girls," Akito responded, "They may choose one of out own cursed to come with."

"Okay," Shigure said.

"Is one of these girls left out like Kyo?" Akito asked.  
"Yes," Shigure said.

"Then she will see me with Kyo," Akito said, "Leave now." Shigure left and headed home. At Shigure's house Stephanie had just dialed Erica's number.

"Hello," answered the voice of a by.

"Oh hello, Robby!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Stephanie, what do you want?" Robby asked.

"Well I wanted to speak with Erica," Stephanie replied.

"Oh, hang on," Robby said. A few seconds later Erica said, "Hello."

"Erica, this is Stephanie," Stephanie said, "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Erica questioned sternly.

"Well, four people found out about our curse but three of them their family is cursed as well," Stephanie responded.

"Ahhh, I'll be there by the weekend. I want to meet these other cursed," Erica said, "And tell Terra don't forget about our little visit."

"Okay," Stephanie sighed.

"Goodbye," Erica said coldly.

"Bye," Stephanie said hanging up the phone. Shigure walked in the house.

"I have news!" He yelled. Everyone went into the living room.

"Is everyone here?" Shigure asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, Akito wants to meet you five girls," Shigure said, "Each one of you may pick one of out cursed to come with you except Terra will go with Kyo."

"What!" Terra shouted, "Why do I have to go with him?"

"Sorry, Terra Akito have requested it so that is how it has to be," Shigure sighed.

"Well, I have some news as well," Stephanie sighed, "Erica wants to meet all of you so she is coming here." Terra's eyes widened.

"She won't be here till after the weekend, right?" Terra questioned.

"Sorry but she will be," Stephanie sighed, "And she told me to reming you."

"Oh," Terra said with a look of sadness in her eyes. A memory of Erica started to come to Terra's mind but she pushed the memory away.

"So, um, when will we have to meet Akito?" Terra asked.

"Tomorrow," Shigure answered, "So everyone pick one of us to come with you."

"Okay," They said in unison.

"Yuki, will you go with me?' Angel asked turning to yuki.

"Of course," Yuki replied. Yuki didn't really want to go but hejust couldn't say no to Angel.

"Thank you very much," Angel said happily.

"Well Kyo I geuss I have to go with you," Terra said.

"Why does Akito want to see me?" Kyo thought out loud.

"What did you say?' Terra asked. Kyo just stared blankly mumbling to himself. Seeing this Terra went to get a cup of water. She came back to find Kyo sill staring blackly so she dumped it on his head.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Kyo yelled snapping back to reality.

"You were spacing out," Terra said, "And mumbling to yourself."

"That's unhealthy," Angel said.

"Who the hell said you could talk?" Terra yelled.

"I can talk whenever I like," Angel said.

"Shut up you damn bull!" Terra said yelling again. Angel left the room because she wasn't in the mood to fight.

"Kyo, what were you mumbling about anyway?" Terra Asked turning about to find Kyo gone, "Where the hell did he go!"

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Everyone, I invited some of the othe members of our family who are cursed over," Shigure yelled throughout the house.

"Who?" Yuki asked walking in the room.  
"Oh, Ritsu, Haru, Aya, an…"Shigure got cut off by Yuki.

"You basterd," Yuki said angrily, "Why would you invite him?"

"Oh, because the girls need to choose someone to meet Akito with," Shigure said.

"Why wouldn't you have invited someone else?" Yuki questioned.

"I did, I invited Kagure as well," Shigure said just as Kyo walked in the room.

"What, Kagure," Kyo yelled.

"Um, Tohru, Nikki, do either of you need to go to the store, I'll come with!" Kyo yelled. They didn't even get a chance to answer before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Terra yelled. Terra answered the door to find Ritsu, Haru, Kagure, and Aya.

"Where is my beloved Kyo!" Kagure yelled running into the house. Kyo tried to get out of the house before Kagure could find him. He failed.

"Kyo, my love! I missed you!" Kagure yelled sqeusing Kyo to death.

"Um, You're name is Kagure, right," Stephanie asked Kagure before she could do anything else.

"Huh, Oh, yea, that's me," Kagure smiled," How did you know?'

"Shigure told me," Stephanie said, "I'm Stephanie."

"Oh your're one of the girls who are cursed by astrology," Kagure said.

"Jeez, word spreads fast," Stephanie said, "Anyway would you be the one who comes with me to see Akito?"

"Of course!" Kagure said.

"Hey everyone," Elsie said walking into the room with Bita.

"Hi everyone said.

"Hello," Shigure walked into the room with Haru, Ritsu, and Aya, "This is Haru, Ritsu, Aya, and over there is Kagur." Shigure pointed to each one as he said there name.

"Okay, I'll go with you Haru," Elsie said, "And I think it's be better if you go with Ritsu, Bita."

"O…okay," Bita stammered.

"Great than everyone has someone to see Akito with," Shigure announced. Aya, Ritsu, Haru, and Kagure stayed at Shigure's house that night. They all slept on the floor in the living room except Aya who slep in Shigure's room. In the morning the hell would begin.

**Terra- Keetas(I made that up)- Cheetah  
Angel- Bull  
Bita- ?  
Elsie- ?  
Stephanie- ?  
Robby- ?  
Erica- Head of family(like Akito)**


	5. Metting Akito

**Chapter 5: Meeting Akito**

"Everyone wake up!" Shigure and Aya's yelling could be heard throughout the house.

Terra and Kyo got up mumbling their usual complaints. Angel and Yuki got up but were completely out of it. Elsie and Haru were their usual calm selves. Bita and Ritsu were already up and had eaten breakfast already. Tohru and Nikki were also already up and had breakfast ready for everyone. They had also already eaten and so did Aya and Shigure.

Those who hadn't eaten ate. Everyone then got ready to visit Akito.

"Are we walking?" Stephanie asked.

"No, Hatori will be taking us," Shigure replied as a knock was heard at the door.

"Hello, Hari," Aya said answering the door.

"Hello Ayame, is everyone ready to go?" Hatori asked.

"Yea, we're ready," Kagura said as everyone went for the door.

"Okay," Hari said, "Everyone get in." Everyone got ready and headed to meet Akito. They arrived at the main house and walked to where Akito stayed. The first to see Akito was Bita and Ritsu.

"D-don't forget t-to bow," Ritsu said.

"D-don't worry I w-won't," Bita replied. Ritsu nervously knocked at the door.

"Come in," Akito said, "So what exactly is you're name?" They walked in and kneeled Bita said, "It's B-Bita."

"Ah, you are a lot like Ritsu," Akito said, "Is that why you chose him to come with you?"

"I g-guess," Bita said.

"Okay, what do you change into?" Akito asked.

"I'm Aquarius and turn into a dolphin," Bita replied.

"Okay," Akito said, "You may both go." Ritsu and Bita left to get who was to see Akito next. The next two were Stephanie and Kagura. Kagura knocked at Akito's door.

"Come in" Akito said. They walked in and kneeled.

"So what is your name and what do you turn into?" Akito questioned.

"My name is Stephanie. I'm Aries and I turn into a ram," Stephanie replied.

"I see, are you as much like Kagura as that Bita is like Ritsu?" Akito asked.

"Um, well, I guess," Stephanie replied.

"Okay you both can go," Akito said. Kagura and Stephanie got Haru and Elsie and joined the others. Haru knocked at Akito's door.

"Come in," Akito said for the third time that day. Haru and Elsie walked in and kneeled.

"You're name?" Akito asked," Oh and what do you turn into?"

"My name is Elsie and I'm Virgo and I turn into a Butterfly," Elsie responded.

"Do you have a Black side like Haru?" Akito asked.

"I do have a black side but I didn't know Haru did as well," Elsie responded.

"Don't lie!" Akito yelled, "You knew about Black Haru!"

"No, I did not!" Elsie yelled standing up.

"Did I tell you to move!" Akito questioned.

"Nobody tells me what to do," Elsie yelled.

"Do not disrespect me," Akito yelled slapping Elsie which made her fall to the ground.

"Get out!" Akito sneered. Haru helped Elsie up and walked to where Hari and the others were. Nobody said a word when they seen Elsie except Hari.

"Let me look at this," Hari said, "Yuki and Angel go see Akito." Angel and Yuki walked to Akito's room and Yuki knocked at the door.

"Come in," Akito said agrivated and still angry. Yuki and Angel walked in and kneeled.

"What is your name and what do you turn into?" Akito asked.

"My name is Angel," Angel said, "I'm Taurus and turn into a bull."

"I see, I'm going to assume that you are much like Yuki," Akito said, "Scared and obedient…leave!" Yuki and Angel left quickly for they were in face scared of the angry Akito. Kyo and Terra were last. Kyo knocked at the door.

"Come in," Akito angrily said. They both walked in but only Kyo kneeled.

"Ah, so even you, Kyo, are afraid," Akito said. Akito looked at a standing Terra.

"Why aren't you kneeling?" Akito questioned.

"I don't kneel to the head of my family what makes you think I'd kneel to you?" Terra said holding her head high.

"You disobedient little bitch!" Akito yelled. After the yelling stopped Terra felt a sharp pain on her cheek. Then another pain in her stomach. She fell to the ground. Akito went to punch Terra again but failed when Kyo blocked him and said," Just ask her what you need to know!"

"Fine!" Akito went and sat, "What is you're name and what do you turn into.

"M-my name is Terra,' Terra said weakly, "I'm Keetas and turn into a cheetach."

"Okay, I suppose you may leave," Akito sneered. Kyo went over to help a struggling Terra get up.

"Don't touch her!" Akito yelled, "Make her do it herself." Kyo refused to listen and helped Terra up. Akito was angry about this but ignored it. Kyo helped Terra out of Akito's room where she fainted. Kyo carried Terra the rest of the way to where the others were.

"What happened?" Stephanie exclaimed. Elsie who now had a bandage on her cheek went black again.

"It was probably that damn Akito!" Elsie yelled.

"You should calm down a bit," Haru said trying not to turn black. Elsie turned toward Haru and kissed him. Immediately she turned back to normal. She was blushing. Everyone was in awe except Terra who wasn't even conscious. After the shock of what Elsie had done Kyo layed Terra down on the couch. Hari, who was a doctor examined her.

"She doesn't have any broken bones," Hari said, "Just some bruses," Everyone was very relieved. Kyo carried Terra back to the van and Hari drove everyone home. When they got home Kyo layed Terra in her bed to get some rest. Kyo went down stairs.

"Do you have a crush on Haru?" Stephanie asked.

"Maybe," Elsie responded, "I'm going to bed."

"what time is it?" Kyo asked.

"10:00 p.m.," Stephanie said, "I'm going to bed to. Kyo went back up stairs and went to bed. Everyone else was already sleeping. School would be the next day and everyone needed their rest. Especially Terra although she would be forced to stay home.


	6. Waiting for the Weekend

**Chapter 6: Waiting for the weekend**

Terra got up. It was 6:00 A.M. She looked around. She was in her and Kyo's room.

'How did I get in here,' she thought, 'Oh yea I fainted after Akito…'

"You're up," Kyo said sitting up, "How do you feel?"

"I feel…" Terra tried to stand up but felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She fell to her knees. Kyo immediately got up to help her.

"I'll take that as not so good," Kyo said helping her lay back down.

" No," Terra said, "I'm fine. I mean I have to fine."

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"Because it's my first day of school here and I don't want to stay here by myself," Terra replied.

"I'll say here with you," Kyo said.

"Fine," Terra said. Everyone went to school except Terra and Kyo. Terra slept most of the day. When she got back up when she felt better Kyo helped her down the stairs.

"So, what happened yesterday after I fainted?" Terra asked.

"Elsie just went black and kissed Haru." Kyo said calmly like it was nothing.

"She did what!" Terra yelled.

"She…" Kyo started but was interrupted.

"I know what she did." Terra said, "I'm just so surprised."

"Oh," Kyo said, "It's no big deal, she was Black Elsie when she did it."

"Oh, but still that must mean she likes him," Terra exclaimed.

"Oh she does and by the look on his face," Kyo smiled, "He likes her too."

"Oh," Terra smiled knowing what Kyo was thinking, "You wanna set them up don't you?"

"Yup," Kyo said.

"I like this idea," Terra said.

"How do you think we should set them up?" Kyo asked.

"We should make Haru turn black turn black and see what happens," Terra said.

"There must be something wrong with me," Kyo said.

"Why?" Terra asked.

"Because I don't usually act like this," Kyo replied.

"Oh well we better do this right when they get back so you don't start acting like you usual self again," Terra said looking at the clock, "Wow it's already 2:40 they sh-" Terra was cut off by Stephanie yelling, "We're home!" Terra looked at Kyo and smiled to let him know they were going to execute their devious little plan. Haru and Elsie walked into the living room where Kyo and Terra were and sat down.

"Haru," Kyo said, "You fight like a girl."

"I do not," Haru said defensively, "Fight me, I'll prove it bye beating you."

"No, I don't want to waste my energy on you," Kyo said.

"What!" Haru yelled turning black.

"Calm down, Haru," Elsie said getting pissed off, " I don't want to turn black because of you."

"Oh come on," Haru said, "I want another kiss."

"You want another kiss!" Elsie turned black, "I'll give you another kiss alright! With my fist!" Elsie lifted up her fist to punch Haru. Haru caught her fist and kissed Elsie. This shocked the both of them back to normal.

"I'm sorry," Haru said blushing.

"I didn't mind," Elsie said, "You wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure," Haru said smiling. Haru and Elsie left holding hands.

"Awww," Terra sighed, "That's so cute."

"You're annoying," Kyo said.

"What I ever do to you?" Terra asked.

"Nothing," He said, "You just are."

"Fine, be like that," Terra said.

"Ah, Whatever," Kyo said walking up to his room. The rest of that day played out normally. Everyone ate dinner, talked at bit and then they went to bed. The next day Terra was feeling a lot better. The constant pain from her wounds went away. She was able to stand up and walk on her own and she was going to school. Terra was the first person out of bed. She got up at 5:30. Next to get up was Kyo. He got up at 6:00. Everyone else got up around 6:30.

"T-Terra," Bita said, "Y-you should s-stay home f-from s-school today."

"No, I feel much better today," Terra said.

"AHHHHHH! I'M SOOO SORRY," Bita exclaimed, "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER SUGGESTED IT!"

"Calm down!" Terra yelled, "Its okay!"

"NO IT ISN'T OKAY!" Bita yelled, "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I…." Bita fell to the floor.

"Ah, I love the magic touch," Terra had poked Bita in the pit which made her calm down. Everyone then ate breakfast and went to school. At school Terra was in the same class as Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Bita, Elsie, Stephanie, and Angel. Nothing exciting really happened at school.

While everyone was at school Shigure was in the bathroom at his home he put a funny substance in the toilet and waited for it to dissolve. Once it was dissolved Shigure stuck his head in the toilet and started drinking it. All of a sudden the door opened. Shigure didn't notice.

"Shigure!" Ayame yelled. Shigure popped up his head.

"Have you been drinking Viagra out of the toilet again!" Aya yelled, "Naughty, naughty!" Aya then went home to never be seen again…just kidding. What Aya had done really confused Shigure although Aya had known exactly what shigure had been doing.

Back where the others were school had just gotten over. Everyone who was staying at Shigure's house went home. The rest of the night went by uneventfully. On Friday after school there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Terra yelled and then she sighed. Terra had been dreading the weekend because Erica was supposed to come. Terra answered the door.

"Hello, Terra," A man with ear length brown hair said.

"Yo, Chris," Terra said.

"Are you ready to go?" Chris asked. Terra nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Bye everyone," Terra yelled, "See y'all Sunday."

"No, Terra!" Nikki said running up to her.

"No what?" Terra demanded.

"No, you can't go stay with Erica this weekend or ever again," Nikki said.

"I'm sorry, Nikki, but I have to," Terra sighed. Terra knew what would happen if she didn't go to Erica's home for punishment. Erica told Terra that if she didn't come she would kill her only family. That person would be Nikki. Nikki was the only family she had that knew about her and Terra was Nikki's. They worried about each other constantly but neither told the other exactly how much. Nikki was so scared that one day when Terra was at Erica's getting her 'punishment' that Erica would go too far and kill Terra. Terra and Nikki then snapped back to reality.

"You can't go," Nikki said, " You don't deserve to be punished."

"Excuse me," Chris said, "I have a request from Erica that the one left out like you, Terra, come with you."

"No!" Terra yelled.

"I'm sorry Terra but it's Erica's request, "Chris said, "We must honor it."

"But she will try to punish him," Terra said, "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Neither have you," Nikki said.

"Yes, I have," Terra said, "I've done something horrible!"

"What?" Nikki questioned curiously.

"Nothing, just forget about it," Terra said, "I have to go and Kyo isn't coming."

"I'm not going where?" Kyo asked walking in.

"You ARE going with Terra to stay with Erica this weekend," Chris said sighing.

"No h-" Terra got cut off by Kyo putting his hand over her month.

"I'll go," Kyo said and walked up the stairs to get some clothes.


	7. Erica's Rage

**Chapter 7: Erica's rage**

Kyo came back downstairs with his bag.

"I'm ready," Kyo said walking out the door. Terra and Chris followed. Nikki wanted to object but didn't because Kyo was going with Terra. Chris unlocked the car and Kyo and Terra both go in the backseat. On the way to Erica's there was little talking. They finally arrived to a beautiful mansion.

"We're here," Chris said.

"Whoa, I'm almost happy that I had to visit Erica," Terra said in awe.

"That is really surprising," Chris said.

"Yea, I know but this is an extremely nice house!" Terra exclaimed.

"Is Erica like Akito?" Kyo asked.

"No, she's worse," Terra said. Kyo's mouth dropped at her words.

"What Akito did to me wasn't even close to what Erica does," Terra said. Kyo's eyes widened. He couldn't figure out how anyone could be worse then Akito. They walked into Erica's home.

"I'll show you to your room, Kyo," Chris said, " And then, Terra, I'll show you to Erica's room." Terra nodded and Kyo wondered why Terra was staying in the same room as Erica. Chris showed Kyo to his room. Terra followed them.

"I will come get you…," Chris said, "What was your name?"

"Kyo," he replied.

"Ah, yes, Kyo," Chris said, " I will come get you when Erica wants to meet you." Chris turned and motioned for terra to follow. Terra followed Chris. They walked to the biggest bedroom in the house. Chris knocked on the door.

"Come in," Came the voice of Erica. Chris told Erica Terra was there and then he left. Terra walked in the room.

"Hello Erica," Terra sighed.

"Hello my stupid little bitch," Erica said.

"Why don't you ever call me by my name?" Terra asked.

"Because, Bitch, you are worthless," Erica said walking to terra. The room was dark except for a single light that was on Terra. Erica same into the light.

"You don't deserve to live," Erica continues, "Because of you, your sister is motherless and fatherless." Erica knew exactly what Terra's weak spot was. Terra then started to sob.

'It is my fault,' Terra thought, 'How could Nikki ever forgive me,' Now I'm sure you're wondering how its Terra's fault for Nikki being parentless, right? Well Terra and Nikki are twins. Although Terra was born April 29th and Nikki May 6th. You see all the cursed in the Taskiko family are born two weeks earlier from their mother's due date. Terra's mother was devastated about Terra being cursed. She then rejected her and Terra's needs. Luckily Terra's father wasn't as shocked and he took care of Terra but Terra's mother was still pregnant with Nikki. Because of this Nikki almost died but Luckily Nikki was born fine. Two weeks after Nikki's birth Terra and Nikki's father went into a depression. They were sick for five years. Finally Erica ordered their memories erased. Because Nikki and Terra were twins their parent's memories had to be erased of them both. The memory their mother even being pregnant was erased. After their parents memories were erased Terra and Nikki were sent to live with their uncle.

Now back to the present. Terra was on her knees with tears streaming down her eyes. Erica grabbed Terra's hair and threw her into the door. Chris heard the bang from what had happened and ran up to Erica's room. He saw Terra struggling to her feet.

"Don't help her," Erica said before Chris could go to Terra's aid, "Go get the one left out of the Chinese Zodiac." Chris nodded, "His name is Kyo." Chris walked down to Kyo's room. Chris knocked at Kyo's door.

"Yea," Kyo said.

"Erica would like to see you now," Chris said. Kyo nodded and followed Chris to Erica's room. When Kyo saw the door knocked down in the hallway he almost ran to the door. He then realized that if he did that Terra could get in trouble. He walked calmly to the door and walked in. He was Terra lying on the floor. She was barely conscious. Erica had dragged her into the room before Kyo go there.

"So you are the cat," Erica said.

"What did you do?" Kyo clenched his fists.

"Nothing new," Erica grinned.

"You mean you always do this?" Kyo's eyes widened. Erica nodded. Kyo went over to Terra.

"Are you okay?" Kyo whispered.

"This is the worst she has ever done," Terra whispered shaking her head.

"You need to see a doctor," Kyo said.

"No, I'm fine for now," Terra said, "Don't make her mad."

"Bu-," Kyo started. He was then cut off by Terra.

"No you have to let her say what she wants to say to you," Terra said. Kyo stubbornly gave in. Kyo then walked over to Erica.

"What did you want me for?" Kyo asked.

"Are you an obedient worthless cat?" Erica smiled darkly, "If so kneel to me." Kyo stood thinking for a moment. He then kneeled when he came to the conclusion that it was better for Terra.

"So you are obedient," Erica said, "Seems the cat in so as worthless as the cheetah." Kyo sighed.

"If it wasn't-," Kyo stopped. He was concerned about Terra, why? He hadn't known her long but he still wanted to protect her. At that moment Kyo realized something. He wanted to protect Terra because he loved her. How it happened was a mystery to him but she knew it was true.

"If it wasn't what?" Erica grew impatient.

"Oh, nothing," Kyo sighed. After hearing this Erica became more angered. She raised a fist but Kyo caught it.

"We're leaving now," Kyo said sternly. He went over and picked Terra up. With Terra in his arms he headed to his room. In his room a pacing Chris ran to Kyo.

"Lay her on the bed!" He demanded. Kyo did as he was told. Chris started to examine Terra who had passed out from utter pain.

"She's hurt pretty badly," Chris said sadly, "She mad not survive."

"What!" Kyo exclaimed, "How is that possible? She wasn't hurt that badly!"

"Well," Chris explained, "She has had things like this happen to her since she was about two. Her body has taken so many beatings but none so serious. Because of that her body has a hard time healing."

"So she's going to die?' Kyo questioned. He was fighting back the tears.

'Men don't cry,' he thought to himself.

"Not for sure," Chris said, "If she is able to hold on until her body has healed enough she will live."

"I'm going to call her sister," Kyo stated, "Where is the phone?"

"The phone is on the wall above the dresser over there," Chris replied. Kyo walked over to the phone and dialed shigure's number. It rang three times.

"Hello," A male's voice came.

"Hey Shigure," Kyo started, "Can I talk to Nikki?"

"Sure," Shigure said, "Are you alright?"

"No," Kyo said, "Let me talked to her."

"Okay," Shigure said, "Nikki!" Kyo heard whispering.

"Hello?" Nikki said finally.

"Terra is hurt," Kyo said, "You might want to come here," Nikki immediately hung up the phone.

"Tohru I have to use your bike." Nikki said running outside. Nikki finally arrived at Erica's house. Kyo heard the doorbell ring.

"Ky-" Chris started to ask Kyo to answer the door.

"Where is Terra?" Nikki exclaimed.

"I'll show you," Chris said calmly. Chris walked Nikki to where Terra was.

"Oh my God," Nikki said walking to Terra, "What happened?"

"Erica took it to far this time," Chris briefly explained.

"Where is Erica," Nikki asked clenching her fists.

"You are not going to do anything!" Kyo exclaimed, "If anyone does anything it will be me!'

"Nobody is going to do anything! Chris yelled, "If anything is done things will be made worse." Kyo and Nikki started to calm down.

"You're right," Nikki said, "Erica would probably make sure she died if we did anything." Terra looked so peaceful as she laid there. Nobody would have suspected she was slowly dieing if it wasn't for the fact that Chris had told them.


	8. The Family Sitiation

**Chapter 8: The Family Sitiation**

The night Terra had been beaten almost to death Kyo and Nikki called everyone to let them know what was going on. First to arrive from Terra's family was Delbe, her favorite uncle. Chris was supposed to watch the youngest of the zodiac. Since Chris had to leave with Erica he, against his better judgment, left the two kids with Delbe.

Delbe, deciding he wanted to see if Terra was okay went to Japan. He left the two kids with Rindy. Rindy, being the most irresponsible zodiac was the worst possible idea.

Delbe knocked at the door of Erica's home. Chris answered the door.

"Ah, Delbe ho-…Where are Laura and Drake?" Chris asked sternly.

"Oh, ah, I left them with Rindy."

"You did what!" Chris screamed.

"I-I-I l-"

"It was a rhetorical question. I knew what you said."

"Oh, heh," Suddenly Rindy tapped Delbe on the shoulder.

"Huh," Delbe turned around, "Oh, Rindy…where are the kids?"

"We're right here!" Laura and Drake exclaimed in unison.

"Did Rindy take good care of you?" Chris asked.

"Yes she did," Laura smiled, "Can we go see Terra, please.

"Of course!" Chris said as he started walking towards where Terra was. Delbe, Rindy, Laura, and Drake followed Chris into Terra's room. She looked fine to them. They new she wasn't.

"Is she going to be okay?" Delbe asked.

"I don't know," Chris responded, "That's all up to Terra." They stood with her for awhile. Soon Nikki walked in.

"You guys shouldn't be here you need to give her room to heel," She said sternly.

"We're worried too, Nikki," Rindy said.

"I know, I'm just…stressed," Nikki sighed. Everybody comforted Nikki. Suddenly their was a knock at the door…again. Chris went to the door and opened it. Angel, Bita, Stephanie, and Elsie stood at the door with six unfamiliar men.

"Um…who are you six?" Chris looked confused.

"Oh this is Hatori, the Sohma family doctor, Shigure who you've met, I think, Haru, Elsie's boyfriend, Yuki, Angel's crush, Ritsu, Bita's lover and Aya, the phyco that reminds me of Rindy," Stephanie smiled as Angel was trying to kill her and as she was covering Bita's mounth.

"Okay," Chris said faking a smile, "I'll assume you all came to see Terra."

"Yup," Elsie said with a sad smile. Chris brought them all to Terra's room. As they walked in the new arrivals stared with confusion. So Stephanie repeated to them what she had said to Chris.

Rindy deciding to change the decided to change the subject and ran over to Aya and said, "I WANNA BRAID YOUR HAIR AND PUT YOU IN A MAIDS DRESS!"

"Really! Okay!" Aya smiled with great joy as him and Rindy started jumping up and down holding hands, "YAY! I get to wear a maids dress."

"YAY! I get to braid your hair," Rindy yelled.

"Everybody either shut up or get out!" Nikki screamed. Everyone decided it was a good idea to leave so they did. The only people who remained were Nikki and Kyo. Chris was still at the house but he was in his own room where he could easily be alerted if something happened with Terra.

Chris heard another knock at the door, 'Who could it be this Time,' He thought. Chris answered the door to find two of Terra's Zodiac cousins, C.J. and Tanesha Taskiko.

"Is Terra okay?" Tanesha questioned.

"Truthfully," Chris responded, "Not exactly, she may pull through though."

"Can we see her?" C.J. asked.

"I'm sorry you can't," Chris sighed, "Nikki is extremely stressed and yelling at everyone except Kyo Sohma."

"Who is he?" Tanesha asked.

"Oh he's one of the Chinese zodiac. Actually he is left out like Terra."

"Oh that's probably why she's letting him stay and not freaking out on him," C.J. smiled.

"Actually I think it's because he saved Terra for the time being," Chris said. C.J. and Tanesha nodded as they turned around and left. Chris walked back to his room. He sat down on his couch and started to look at some papers concerning Terra's medical history. It consisted of many cuts that needed stitches. There were also a few broken bones. There was also one minor concussion. Erica walked to Chris's room and locked the door.


	9. Near Death Expeirence

**Chapter 9: Near Death Experience**

Nikki was sleeping on the couch in the room where Terra was. She had finally calmed down and fell asleep.

Kyo was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair next to Terra's bed. He was holding Terra's hand thinking about what he had confessed to himself earlier. He had realized how much he cared about Terra. He loved her. That's all that was to it.

Terra suddenly began to move. Kyo's head shot up.

"Terra?" he said, eyes wide.

"K-Kyo," Terra said.

"You're awake!" Kyo was so excited.

"K-Kyo?" Terra stuttered again.

"What is it," Kyo was concerned. He could tell this may not be good.

"I-in case, in case I d-did Kyo. I w-want you t-to know that I l-love you," Terra stuttered and then her eyes closed and her head dropped a little. The monitor she was hooked up to suddenly started a continuous beep. Kyo stood up with tears in his eyes.

"Nikki!" He screamed. Nikki jumped up, seen the monitor, and tears filled her eyes.

"Chris will be here any moment," she sniffled, "Maybe it's nothing."

Meanwhile in Chris's room Chris heard the beep of his emergency beeper. 'Oh no,' he thought. Chris got up ran to his door. To his dismay the door wouldn't open. He tried and tried to open the door. He even tried to kick down the door.

"Where the fuck is he!" Kyo yelled.

"I don't know," Nikki's eyes were wide as she stared at the monitor.

"Turn right when leaving the room go up one floor on the stairs at the end of the hall and his room is the third door on the right." Kyo ran out of the room and headed for Chris's room. When he got there Chris was still trying to get out.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kyo yelled through the door.

"I think Erica locked the door," Chris yelled, "UNLOCK IT!" Kyo unlocked the door and Chris practically killed Kyo as he slammed it open. Kyo and Chris started to try everything to save her.


	10. Funeral and Talking

**Chapter 10: Funeral and Talking**

Kyo stepped into the funeral home. He was wearing all black. Nikki stood besides him. She was also wearing all black.

Chris walked in soon after Kyo and Nikki. He was wearing a black suit. In front of Chris was a wheelchair. Terra was sitting in the wheelchair. She was wearing a beautiful black dress. She had been saved from death that day but there was no telling what Erica would do next.

"I'm really going to miss her," Terra sniffled.

"Me too," Nikki said as a tear streamed down her cheek. Nikki looked over at the casket. She then walked over and looked in. Tohru looked so peaceful. She almost looked as if she was sleeping. The ceremony was sad. Almost everybody cried.

After the funeral Terra was finally brought back to Shigure's house. It had been two weeks since her near death experience. Terra was still too weak to walk. She and Kyo still hadn't talked about what she had said to him the night she almost died. Maybe, now that they were in the same house together again they'd talk about it. Kyo helped Terra up to their room. He then helped her get into her bed.

"Um, Terra do you remember what you said when you know you almost died?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, uh, y-yea I remember," Terra said lowering her head. She didn't think he loved her too. Nobody ever loved her that way and she didn't think it was possible.

"Good because I wanted to tell you that," Kyo took a deep breath, "I love you." Terra looked up at Kyo surprised.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea," Kyo looked a little confused. Terra smiled she was so happy that if she could have moved she would have jumped on him and hugged him.

"Would you please come over hear?" Terra said like nothing happened. Kyo did as she asked. When Kyo got close Terra wrapped her arms around his neck. Kyo surprised a little wrapped him arms around her waist.

"I love you," Kyo smiled.

"I love you too," Terra squeezed Kyo a little harder. They sat there hugging for a while. Finally Nikki yelled up the stairs that dinner was ready.

"I'll bring you your dinner and eat up here with you, okay?" Kyo sighed.

"Okay," Terra yawned. She was feeling a bit tired. Kyo went down stairs and to the kitchen and grabbed their dinner. He then proceeded back to his and Terra's room. When he walked in Terra was watching T.V.

"Hey when did we get a T.V.?" Terra laughed happily.

"Yesterday," Kyo replied, "Shigure thought it'd be nice to give you something to do while everyone is at school."

"You are going to school too, right?" Terra asked in a stern voice knowing he would try not going.

"But I want-," Kyo was cut off.

"But nothing, I'll be fine and plus you have to go to school so you can get a good education," Terra scolded.

"You sound like you're my mother," Kyo smiled holding back a bit of laughter.

"Oh jeez I do," Terra laughed making Kyo laugh. They sat there laughing for about five minutes. Finally they stopped and Kyo handed Terra her dinner.

"Thank you," Terra smiled as Kyo sat down and started to eat. Terra also started to eat as she watched T.V.

"What are you watching? Kyo asked in disgust.

"Fullmetal Alchemist," Terra answered.

"What's that junk about?" Kyo laughed a little.

"JUNK! What are you calling JUNK!" Terra yelled.

"This show," Kyo said as if he weren't getting yelled at.

"How can you call this junk? It's one of the best shows ever!" Terra was in awe.

"Sorry, I've never seen it and I tend to call shows I've never seen junk," Kyo said acting really out of character.

"It's okay," Terra smiled. After Terra and Kyo ate Kyo brought their dishes down to Nikki. Kyo went back to the room. When he walked in he saw Terra laying down sleeping. Kyo then decided to lay down and go to sleep as well.

In the morning a letter came for the 9 people in the house.


	11. Aya and Rindy get married

**Chapter 11: Aya and Rindy Get Married**

The letter they received said:

Rindy and Ayame would like to invite:

Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Terra, Angel,

Elsie, Bita, Nikki, and Steph to their wedding.

Date: November 27th

Time: 9:00 A.M.

P.S.

We would also like to ask

Yuki and Kyo to be brides maids

Angel, Elsie, and Bita to be groomswomen

Shigure to be the maid of honor

And

Terra to be the best women

Shigure read the letter out loud to other eight people.

"What! A bride's maid!" Kyo yelled, "I'm not doing it."

"You have to!" Terra yelled.

"Why!" Kyo whined.

"Because I want you to," Terra gave Kyo puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Kyo was defeated. Suddenly Ayame and Rindy jumped into the room.

"You are going to be my maid of honor Shigure, aren't you?" Aya asked.

"Of course!" Shigure said with big anime eyes. Aya and Shigure started jumping and hugging and going, "YAY!" Rindy then went up to Terra and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Rindy yelled, "I know you'll be my best women,"

"Yep," Terra's muffled voice came, "You're gonna kill me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rindy said letting go, "But I'm so happy!"

"I know, I know," Terra smiled.

"So is everybody coming and those of you asked to do a part going to?" Rindy asked.

"Yes," Terra answered.

"Yay!" Rindy and Aya bounced up and down.

One mouth later

"I hear wedding bells!" Terra ran through the house in a bright red and yellow tux, "Come on let's go, let's go!"

"Calm down Terra. We're coming, we're coming." Shigure sand. He was wearing a pink frilly dress.

"Okay," Terra said. Hatori had been waiting for ten minutes before everybody loaded into the van and left for the wedding. When they arrived everybody went where they needed to be. Finally the wedding started.

Rindy waited by Stephanie who was the priest. Rindy was wearing a bright green tux. The here comes the bride song started playing the brides maids and groomswomen came down and stood at their assigned spots. The flower girl, Hiro, walked down with a pink frilly like the brides maids. Kisa followed Hiro in a bright red and yellow tux. Kisa was the ring barer. After everyone was in their rightful places the music stopped. After a few seconds the music started up again and Aya appeared at the door.

"Gasp!" Aya struck a pose and started walking Aya was wearing a pink and black maids dress. His half was braided and he was wearing gothic make-up. Rindy and Aya said their I do's and Kisa gave them their rings.

"You may kiss the bride!" Rindy then kissed Aya.

Aya and Rindy left the church as everyone followed.

"Bye everyone!" Aya and Rindy yelled as they rode off for their honey moon.


	12. Jay is back

**Chapter 12: Jay is Back**

It had been one week since Aya and Rindy got married and they were still on their honeymoon. Terra was in her and Kyo's room with Kyo. They were talking. Kyo got up and went down stairs. He was hungry so he had decided to ask Nikki how long it would be till dinner was ready.

Terra sat in their room waiting for Kyo. Suddenly a man came out of the closet and came up behind her. Terra turned around

"Jay!" Terra growled, "How did you get in here and what do you want!"

"I want you and I'm gonna take you!" Jay laughed.

"You can't because if you try-," Terra was cut off by Jay grabbing her and putting his hand over her mouth.

"Wanna bet," Jay laughed evilly, "Erica gave me a potion that made it so when I hugged you that you wouldn't change!" Terra's eyes widened, she was in trouble. Terra bit Jay's hand that covered her mouth.

"HELP ME!" Terra screamed as Jay took his hand away in pain. Kyo heard Terra's scream and ran to their room. As he walked into the room he saw Jay holding Terra who was knocked out by the window.

"You're too late," Jay said evilly as he jumped out the window and ran away. Kyo's mouth dropped. He was in shock for awhile.

"Holy Shit!" Kyo yelled running through the house, "Some guy just kidnapped Terra.

"WHAT!" Elsie screamed, "Who was it? What did he look like?"

"I don't know who he was…wait he looked like that guy who turned her into a cheetah when we all first met," Kyo was freaking out.

"Oh my God!" Elsie was trying to stay calm, "If that was really Jay he is going…to KILL HER." Elsie turned into black Elsie and ran out the door to find Jay and basically kill him. Kyo stood there shocked. Kyo's head dropped.

"She can't die," he whispered, "I won't let her."

"You won't let who die?" Rindy asked poking Kyo.

"Jay kidnapped Terra and Elsie turn black and went after them," Kyo started crying.

"WHAT!" Rindy screamed, "We have to find them!"

"She's going to die," Kyo just stood in the same spot.

"We have to go!" Rindy pulled on Kyo but he didn't move. Rindy stood in front of Kyo and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Let's go!" Rindy said as Kyo snapped back to reality, "We have to look for them!"

"Yea, good idea!" Kyo exclaimed. Kyo and Rindy ran out the door to look for Terra. But first they left a note explaining what happened. Nikki walked into the living room. She saw there was a note on the stand next to the couch. She read it. It said:

Everyone,

Terra has been kidnapped bye Jay!

We went to look for her.

So did Elsie but you might want to find Elsie

Because she freaked out and ran after her

Kyo and Rindy

"Oh my God!" Nikki exclaimed and then fainted. Shigure walked in and saw Nikki. He saw the note and read it.

"No wonder," Shigure sighed. He called Hatori right away.

"Help Nikki out," Shigure said as Hatori walked in the door, "Terra had been kidnapped and Elsie went crazy. Kyo and Rindy are looking for Terra. I'm going to go look for Elsie, okay?"

"Okay…," Hatori was a bit shocked. He stayed at Shigure's house and watched over Nikki.

Terra was just started to wake up.

"Uh…what happened?" Terra asked herself out loud.

"I kidnapped you," Jay answered her question.

"But…wait Erica gave you that potion!" Terra looked at him in horror.

"I'm gonna torture you to death!" Jay smiled evilly.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Terra cried, "I never did anything to you."

"I could never hug you when we went out and you always seemed to push me away." Jay laughed manically.

"What's funny about that and you know why you couldn't hug me and I push everyone away!" Terra explained.

"I don't care!" Jay yelled, "I HATE YOU!" Jay slapped Terra. Terra started to cry harder.

"Nobody will save you!" Jay said.

"Kyo will save me!" Terra exclaimed.

"No he won't!" Jay yelled.

"YES H-," Jay smacked Terra again. Terra started crying again. Just as her life seemed to be going so perfect Jay had to fuck it up.

Meanwhile Elsie was in the woods freaking out as she was looking for Terra.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" The leader of a group of guys asked sadistically.

"My cousin was kidnapped and don't call me honey!" Elsie yelled.

"Oh well maybe you'd feel better if you had been kidnapped," The leader smiled evilly.

"What do you mean?" Elsie asked becoming white Elsie again.

"I mean wouldn't you feel better if you were kidnapped too," He smiled.

"No," Elsie said backing away from the gang of boys. As she was backing up she bumped into another guy. He grabbed her and knocked her out.

Kyo and Rindy were still out looking for Terra. They came across footprints. They decided to follow them.

Back to Jay and Terra. Terra was on the hardwood floor of the cabin that Jay took her to crying.

"You hate me so much but I've never done anything but be kind to you. I should be the one to hate you!" Terra yelled. Jay looked at Terra angrily.

"It's true! Terra exclaimed.

"Maybe I should just kill you now! Jay pulled a knife out of his pocket. Terra's eyes widened. She took a deep breath. She got up. Terra then spotted the door. The only problem was she would have to pass Jay to get out.

"No! You're not going to kill me!" Terra sprinted towards the door. She got out but on the way Jay gouged her in the stomach. Although she was injured Terra kept sprinting until she fell to the ground. While Jay watched Terra fun he laughed.

"She'll never survive with that cut," he smiled. A couple minutes later Kyo and Rindy saw the cabin that Jay took Terra to. They saw Jay walking out of it.

"What did you do with Terra!" Kyo grabbed the collar of Jay's shirt. Jay started laughing.

"What!" Rindy and Kyo said in unison.

"I killed her," Jay smiled, "I already buried her body."

"What! You're lying!" Kyo yelled. Jay shook his head, "Check inside if you don't believe me."

"I'll check," Rindy walked into the cabin. A few minutes late she walked out shaking her head.

Shigure was looking for Elsie. He came across a headband. He picked it up and looked at the tag. It read Elsie Taskiko.

"Oh, no," Shigure gasped. There was a blood on the headband.

One mouth later

"I really miss you Terra," Kyo knelt by a headstone. A tear streamed down his cheek.

"Haru is still looking for Elsie," He sighed, "He still believes she's alive!" Kyo stood up.

"I love you, Terra." He walked away.


	13. sequel

**Summary for the Sequel:**

Terra was found by a family who brought her to a hospital. She has finally gotten better after two months. Haru finally finds Elsie and rescues her. When Terra comes back Kyo is shocked but Kyo has found another girl. Will their love be rekindled or was Terra's fight for her life worthless. OH and Rindy is pregnant with TWINS!


End file.
